The need fcr high frequency ultrasound probes is becoming increasingly important as more application for fine-featured imaging in the eye, blood vessels and skin are developed. However, there are a number of difficulties with fabricating high frequency (30 to 75 MHz) linear and phased array transducers the most important of which are making the large number of fine scales interconnects to the array elements, and constructing acoustic beam forming electronics with sufficient sampling speed or channel delay resolution. To solve these problems an alternative transducer design will be developed consisting of advance high frequency composites and a precision piezoelectric actuator to mechanically scan the transducer. Since the resolution of piezoelectric actuators is extremely high, the array can be easily moved over a distance less than the element pitch. This motion will allow pulse echo data to be acquired for spatial locations between each element. The spatial sampling will, therefore, no longer be limited by the pitch of the array elements. Images can then be reconstructed using a synthetic aperture to greatly simplify the array electronics avoiding the need for high-speed beam former. Thus the actuated synthetic array can be constructed using existing electronics technology.